


proper posture

by seakicker



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Punishment, Riding Crops, S&M, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, i love god and also church:), the kinky vampire boys return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Stand up straight, don’t slouch your shoulders, cross your legs, don’t yawn at the table, keep your arms at your sides, and all these other rules Reiji cares about seem meaningless until he punishes you for failing to adhere by them.





	proper posture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiAishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiAishi/gifts).



> WOOHOO more vampire sin!
> 
> this is actually my first story w riding crops even tho i love them so? i hope y’all enjoy bc there are a couple firsts in this fic
> 
> this was a request for the lovely kaiaishi, a very active follower of mine!! i love u sm! 
> 
> i also have a subaru request for them coming soon! requests are still open, so drop me something in the comments 

It’s no secret that Reiji is incredibly strict when it comes to manners. Serving as the absolute pinnacle of proper manners, outstanding table etiquette, and, when he feels like it, polite, civil conversation, it’s no surprise that Reiji’s always reprimanding poor behavior.

From condescendingly staring daggers at Shuu when he kicks his feet up on the dinner table to swatting at Ayato’s hands when he opts to wipe his mouth on his sleeve rather than on a napkin the proper way, Reiji’s always reprimanding poor behavior to encourage better manners.

But, sometimes, just the occasional scolding isn’t enough, hence your current position. Reiji’s had just about enough of your constant misbehavior - the less-than-optimal table manners, the slouching posture, the lack of concern for tidying up.

Utterly naked with the exception of a garter belt tied to a pair of lacy stockings, your wrists bound behind your back, and a blindfold obscuring your vision - and it’s all Reiji’s work, of course. He can’t help but sneer at the juxtaposition between the neat knot of your binds and the delicate lace of your garments paired with how absolutely shameless you look.

“Stand up properly,” Reiji scolds, emphasizing his criticism with a light swat of his riding crop to your thigh. The feeling instantly jerks you into a more proper position, your shoulders relaxed and your back straight.

“That’s better. I suppose even you can follow such simple instructions,” He says with a light smirk on his lips, running a gloved finger over your parted lips.

He turns you around with a hand on your hip to ~~admire~~ scrutinize you from behind, lightly running his hands over your shoulders.

“You’re much lovelier when your posture is proper,” He whispers, running his crop down your perfectly-straight back, signifying your proper posture. “Incredible.”

You can’t help but smile lazily at his praise - such a simple compliment coming from Reiji, who’s always finding something to pick at and criticize, is enough to make you feel delight.

He seems to notice this. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m merely praising your posture. This has nothing to do with the rest of you.”

Reiji slowly snakes a hand around to your front to slip a hand between your thighs, and you part them instinctively.

“How utterly shameless, spreading your legs like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if you spread your legs for every man you met with how depraved you are,” Reiji says, voice low and cold, and he emphasizes his criticism with a smack of his crop to your ass, causing you to squeal and jolt your hips away from him. “You’re such a shameless woman, spreading your legs so eagerly and showing off just how badly you want me to please you.”

Your hips stutter against his hand when Reiji presses a finger against your clit firmly, teasingly rubbing it with a torturously slow pace.

“This is exactly what I mean, you whore. I’ve hardly touched you and you’re reacting so much,” He scolds, smirking with sheer delight at how much your body’s responding to his touch. There’s something about such filthy language coming from the composed and mature Reiji that makes your head spin and your cheeks redden.

“Do you like it when I tell you what you are? You got even wetter just now,” He sneers. “It would be in your best interest to get used to hearing such words by now, since your behavior clearly isn’t going to improve any time soon.”

You tilt your head back and rest it against his chest as he continues to tease you, rubbing his finger through your folds and over your clit.

A slap of the crop to your ass has you shaking, a pained whine leaving your lips.

“Stand up straight,” Reiji commands. “I thought I made myself clear when I told you to do so.”

You squeal out an apology, and whine with disappointment when Reiji moves his fingers away from your sopping folds.

“Reiji, please,” You beg, and he can’t help but smirk wildly at how pitiful you sound when you beg. “Reiji, please touch me more.”

He winds a hand around your neck to cradle your chin, and runs the corner of his crop over your ass to the curve of your thigh. “Why would I reward you by indulging you after your poor behavior? You can’t even manage to stand up straight properly, so why do you think you deserve to be pleased right now?”

“In fact, you deserve to be punished rather than indulged,” Reiji declares, bending you over his bed with a hand on the small of your back. He leans in close to nip at your neck before whispering, “If you fail to keep your legs straight and your posture proper, I’m going to punish you until you’re sobbing pitifully and screaming.”

So you do as he says, standing up on your toes and keeping your legs perfectly straight, but the first smack of the cold leather of the crop has your knees shaking. How are you possibly going to last his punishment if one smack has your posture breaking?

“You’re already shaking after only one part of your punishment?” Reiji asks condescendingly, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t even take your punishment for your poor behavior properly? How pitiful.”

He lands another smack of the crop to the swell of your ass, watching with sadistic delight as you try to stay composed, lest you want him to punish you harder and longer than he already plans to.

Reiji just can’t help but smirk and lick his lips at the sight of you - bent over with your ass, splotched red with punishment, and your soaked folds and inner thighs on full display for his gaze. The subtle way your hips twitch and your knees shake, the way your fingernails dig into your palms in their binds, the way your back arches at each painful sting of the crop, _everything_.

You’ve been doing well at maintaining your posture up until the fifteenth smack, a particularly hard one that has your knees buckling and your hips shaking.

“Reiji, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me-“ You don’t hesitate before starting to apologize profusely, but your words are cut off by a whine when Reiji lands a slap to your ass. The feeling is different from the crop, it’s larger and so much harder, so you know it has to be Reiji’s ungloved hand.

“As much as I detest getting my hands dirty, it would appear that I have no choice but to reprimand you directly since a toy clearly isn’t enough to put you in your place,” Reiji says before landing another spank to your upper thigh, chuckling when you whine his name so painfully it’s almost pitiful.

Another smack burns into your ass, and the sting settles when Reiji grabs a handful of your ass and squeezes firmly. “You’re moaning too much, (Y/N). Are you truly so depraved that you’re _enjoying_ your punishment?”

You shake your head in protest, but a broken moan from your lips when Reiji smacks your ass again betrays your actions. Tears blot the fabric of the blindfold as you squirm against Reiji’s harsh touch.

“I can’t say I’m surprised that you’re enjoying this as much as you are,” Reiji starts, leaning over you so his chest is pressed up against your back, running his fingers through your folds. “Of course such a shameless, slutty woman would love being reprimanded so harshly.”

You’re panting with masochistic delight at Reiji’s harsh words, especially considering the fact that he’s whispering them right into your ear.

He presses two fingers inside of you, finally giving you some kind of release after his endless punishment. “You’re absolutely soaked, you dirty little whore. You’re tightening up around my fingers so shamelessly.”

Reiji’s free hand grasps at your neck, lightly choking you just to watch the way your body tended up in a delighted form of fear.

“Now then,” He says, sliding his fingers in and out of you too quickly to be teasing. “Since you endured your punishment for so long, shall I finally indulge you like the little slut you are?”


End file.
